Time for a Change
by LastSummerDay
Summary: When I woke up, I noticed three things. 1) I was not in my room. 2) I only had my undergarments on. 3) I was sharing a bed with Draco Malfoy. So when I exploded in anger, don't blame me. ROMANCE/DRAMIONE.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Time for a Change

By Summer Lancaster

**Chapter One: New Beginnings**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I forced myself to look away. But I couldn't. Those mesmerizing silver-blue eyes just kept pulling me in. Yes, me, Hermione Granger, was falling for Draco Malfoy.

Don't make me repeat it.

"'Mione, you alright?" My extraordinarily brilliant best friend, Ginny Weasley, looked at me with raised eyebrows. She knew something was up.

I quickly glanced away and stared at the food in front of me. "Um, yeah. Everything's great. The food is amazing and we're all here together and what nice weather we've been having recently—"

"_Hermione Jean Granger._" Ginny looked at me with a smirk.

Oh, bloody brilliant. She must've seen me drooling over Malfoy. Well, my life is officially over.

"So, spit it out." Ginny lowered her voice to a whisper. It didn't matter anyways, since Harry and Ron were talking animatedly about Quidditch or another and would assume me and Gin were just gossiping. Still I didn't want to risk it.

"Later, Ginny, okay?" I hissed, shoving mashed potatoes in my mouth. Ginny only smirked.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Draco?"

"Oh, um, yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

I quickly turned to Blaise, who looked at me with a confused expression printed on his face. Crap. Hopefully he didn't see me staring at the mudblood Granger. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little tired, that's all. You know, being Head Boy and all." I plastered a signature Draco smirk on my face and shoveled the rest of my food into my mouth.

Blaise grinned. "How's spending time with Granger going, huh? It must be terrible having to share a common room and bathroom with her and all. Does it reek of mudbloods?"

"Shut up, Blaise." I snapped back automatically. What the hell? Was I actually _defending _Granger? What was wrong with me?

"Could we not use the word "mudblood?" I added quickly. "You know, it just, reminds me of my father."

"Oh, okay." Blaise shrugged. He looked like he wanted me to elaborate, but I quickly got up.

"I'm going to go up to the dormitories. Finish up some work." I wasn't really sure what I was doing, but I found my way up to the Head common room.

While I walked up the stairs, my mind subconsciously began to think about Granger. The way her now soft, honey brown curls gathered in waves behind her shoulders, her warm, brown eyes that seemed to melt him instantly, the way her curvy body fit perfectly in those dresses she wore to the balls…

_Draco! _I snapped out of my trance. _Stop thinking about… her. _I swiftly opened the common room door and stopped in my tracks as I spotted Granger sitting on the loveseat.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

After I told Ginny I'd explain myself later, I made my way to the common room so I could relax myself and read and take my mind off... Malfoy.

It was actually quite irritating that I couldn't stop thinking about him. Suddenly, everything about him seemed so perfect. I suddenly loved the way his messy, blond hair was tousled carelessly on his head, his silvery-blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled, and his gorgeous body. It was actually an accident when I saw Malfoy step out of the bathroom with only a towel. I knew I should've turned around and gave him privacy, but I was just… hypnotized.

He was so bloody muscular, that was for sure. I don't know why I hadn't noticed before, but I knew now. The only thing that snapped me out of my trance was the sight of Malfoy smirking as he saw me staring at his body. And I hated to admit it, even to myself, but even his smirk was annoyingly adorable.

And here he was now, stepping into our common room, looking amazing as usual.

Brilliant.

I was curled up on the loveseat, reading a thick book to keep my mind off him, and now he stood just before me.

I knew I should probably say something, but I just didn't know what. Even though we shared a common room and bathroom, that didn't make us best friends or anything. On the contrary, we avoided talking to each other. Not enemies, but not exactly friends.

Malfoy was the first to speak. And what he said surprised me.

"Hi… Hermione."

I looked up in surprise. He calling me Hermione? That was a first. Although I can't hide the fact that I actually kind of liked the way he said my name. I suddenly realized he was waiting awkwardly for me to reply.

"Oh, hi, Draco."

Wow. The way his name rolled off my tongue was kind of nice. I smiled at him. Although we'd been rivals the past six years, maybe people change. I saw something in him that was more caring, and if we had to share common rooms and a bathroom, maybe it was time for a change.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Granger— Hermione was smiling at me.

It was a genuine smile too, and made her look a lot prettier. Even though she wore no makeup and insisted on wearing only the Hogwarts robes, she was beautiful. I really couldn't deny that. She was beautiful inside and out. She was intelligent, caring, thoughtful, beautiful, and honest.

And I liked her.

Maybe it was time for a change.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: In Love

Time for a Change

By Summer Lancaster

**Chapter Two: In Love**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Ron called after us.

I quickly nudged Ginny. Lying wasn't exactly my best skill. Thankfully, Ginny knew how to answer that.

"We're just going over to say hi to Luna. Apparently, she's got this new purple eyeliner that really is supposed to make your eyes pop, dear brother." Ginny smiled at Ron. "Also she said she had this new lip gloss that's totally attractive and—"

"Okay, you can go," Ron interrupted, obviously uninterested. I grinned, but Ginny snorted disapprovingly.

"God, it's not like I need _his _permission. Always in my business," Ginny muttered, leading me out of the Great Hall.

Once we were sitting alone, Ginny pounced.

"Okay, Hermione, what's going on between you and Draco?"

I raised my eyebrow. "_Draco_? Since when do you call him Draco?"

Ginny shrugged. She tossed her long mane of red hair behind her shoulder. "He's changed, 'Mione. Plus, he's really attractive."

I almost died from laughter.

Ginny smacked me. "C'mon, Hermione. _You _must think he's snogging material if you fancy him."

"I don't—" I started to protest.

"Please. The way you were gaping at him the other day was _so _obvious. I don't know why Harry and Ron didn't notice." She paused. "Well, I understand why Ron doesn't notice these things. He's a dimwit that always pokes his nose into other people's business and has no courtesy whatsoever—"

"Ginny. You're going on your sibling rant again."

"Oh sorry. What were we talking about?"

"How attractive Draco is."

Ginny's freckled face lit up. "Ah, yes! I remember! You fancy him!"

I sighed. "Yeah, but I highly doubt he feels the same way."

Ginny twirled a piece of hair around her finger, thinking. "You know what I would do? I would go up to him and say, "Hey Draco. I think you are bloody attractive and it'd be utmost brilliant if you felt the same way and we could date.""

Oh, that wonderful Ginny.

"Gin, you know I'm never going to be that brave."

Ginny smacked me again.

"Ow! What are you doing?"

"Hermione Granger, you are a bloody _Gryffindor _for crying out loud! We are the _brave, courageous _ones! What the hell are you talking about saying you're not brave enough?"

I stared at Ginny. "Look, Ginny, something you need to understand is that not all of us are as straightforward and to-the-point as you are. And besides, me and Draco will probably never happen. I'm the buck-toothed, bushy haired bookworm and Draco is the stunning Slytherin Sex God."

Ginny bit her lip, thinking. "Yes, I do agree with the part about Draco being a Sex God, but you are _not _a buck-toothed, bushy haired bookworm anymore! You are an amazing, beautiful girl that was the brains of the Golden Trio and is now the respected Head Girl! Who wouldn't love you?"

"Draco."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You know, I wish the world was more like me and stopped, um—

"Beating around the bush?" I suggested.

Ginny looked at me like I was crazy. "Hermione, we are not talking about beating bushes right now."

I laughed. "Muggle saying."

"Oh, okay. Stopped _beating around the bush _and got right to the point and told people what they really felt about them. Everything would be a lot easier."

"Yeah," I said wistfully. "It would be."

* * *

**Draco's POV**

_So how am I going to deal with this? _I paced back in forth in the common room. _Come on, Draco, think!_

If only I didn't like Hermione.

I honestly couldn't help but think she was _stunning. _And I don't know why. There were plenty of pretty girls in our school but for some irritating reason, _Granger _stood out. And she was nothing like Pansy.

I cringed.

_Pansy._

That girl was a pain in the—

"Draco?"

I heard someone knocking on the door. Blaise, probably.

I sprinted over to the door and opened it. Blaise and a couple of other Slytherins stood behind him.

"Listen, we're going over to Hogsmeade. You wanna come?" Blaise asked, opening a package of Chocolate Frogs.

"No, I'm a little busy. Thanks though. Being Head Boy and all, I've got lots of things on my mind." The truth was the only thing that was on my mind was that _I was bloody falling for Granger_, but I would rather die than let the other Slytherins know that.

Blaise shrugged indifferently. "Okay, I'll meet up with you later, Draco. God, I'm glad I wasn't picked to be Head Boy. You have fun with all that work."

I watched them disappear down the hallway and then shut the door.

Alright, back to Granger.

She really was better than _Pansy. _Pansy was so annoying I don't even think it's possible to be as irritating as she was. I don't even know why I even used to like her. For God's sake, I thought she was _pretty! _Now all she looks like to me is a whining pug whose face got run over multiple times— oh, and with hair. Now that I think about it, the only nice thing I liked about her was her blond hair. It was the same shade as mine. Very attractive color.

I sighed and fell onto the loveseat. It smelt like Granger's mild perfume. Flowery and girly. I picked up the thick book beside me. _This _is what Granger calls "light reading?" I snorted aloud. It had at least a thousand pages in it.

I glanced at the cover and read the title, _Hogwarts, A History: Extended Version. _Classic Granger. She can't only just read the whole history book cover to cover, but rather the _extended _version as well.

Oh shit.

We had our history finals next week.

I ran into my bedroom and dug through the messy pile on my desk until I found my history book. No way was I going to read Granger's _extended _version.

I plopped down on my bed and began to read.

_Well, on the bright side, I have something else to think about besides Granger. _I paused. _Hermione, I mean._

I smiled. I liked the way her name sounded. _Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Way better than Granger._

"Hermione."

Yep, I was in love with Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

After I said goodbye to Ginny, Harry, and Ron, I quickly sprinted up the steps up to my common room to begin studying for the history finals.

We only had to read twenty pages in _Hogwarts, A History_, but I decided to read the entire book just in case. But after I finished that, I decided to check out the extended version to read just for fun.

Don't make fun of my studying habits. It pays off.

I opened the door to the common room and found my book still on the loveseat. Before sitting down, I checked myself in the mirror. I smiled at what I saw. I hadn't managed to spill anything on the front of my robes and my curly hair was still tame after putting a few hair potions in it from the night before. _I wonder if Draco noticed… _I found myself thinking.

I mentally kicked myself.

After smoothing my hair out one last time, I made myself comfortable on the loveseat and began to read.

I don't know how long I read, maybe a couple of hours straight, but soon I found myself drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I yawned. I glanced over at my alarm clock. It was nearing eleven and was already dark. I must've fallen asleep while reading, because there was a small pool of drool on the page I had been reading.

Shit. I didn't read as much as I wanted to, but oh well. I told myself I'd read it tomorrow or something.

I took off my shirt and tossed the book onto my desk. I pulled back the covers of my still unmade bed and was about to crawl in when I spotted Granger lying down on the loveseat in the common room.

Her history book had fallen to the side of her as she slept uncomfortably on the small chair. Since I was unnaturally attracted to her, I decided to carry her back to her bed like a gentleman.

I could've easily used a quick _Wingardium Leviosa _to levitate her back to her bed, but I was obviously too love struck to think straight. Plus it was late. That probably affected my thinking. _  
_

Why was I in love with her?

My bed creaked as I made my way over to Granger. She looked beautiful when she slept, although honestly she looked beautiful whenever. Especially when she was angry. _That _was adorable.

I do not know where that thought came from.

Her brown curls fanned out behind her head and her eyes were closed. Even though I know she despises makeup, it still looks like she puts it on since her eyelashes are unnaturally long and pretty. She's smiling slightly, and I wonder what she dreaming about.

_Maybe about me, _I think dreamily.

I wasn't thinking straight. I really wasn't.

I scoop Hermione up in my arms and let the heavy book fall to the ground with a thud. I'm about to enter her room when an invisible force pushes me back. I almost fall and bring Hermione down with me.

_Of course, _I think. Girls can enter boys' common rooms, but not vice versa.

So, very awkwardly, I carry her to my room and set her gently on my bed. I stare at the thick robes and decide it'd be really uncomfortable to sleep with it. So, _just because I'm a gentleman and think about others, _I slide her robe off her body.

I climb in bed with her and pull the covers close to me, falling in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Please review if you want more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pansy Problems

Time for a Change

By Summer Lancaster

**Chapter Three: Pansy Problems**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

When I woke up, I noticed three things.

1) I was not in my room.

2) I only had my undergarments on.

3) I was sharing a bed with Draco Malfoy.

So when I exploded in anger, don't blame me.

"Geez, Granger, shut it," Draco mumbled, pulling the covers closer to him.

"Draco Malfoy, explain to me why I was and am sleeping in _your _bed!" I demanded, smacking him on the arm.

Now Draco was sitting up on the bed like me and was rubbing his eyes groggily. "Okay, last night you were sleeping on the loveseat and it looked like you were uncomfortable so I decided to move you. I couldn't go into your bedroom so I just brought you here. Happy?"

"No!" I huffed. "Now explain to me why I am barely wearing any clothes."

Draco smirked. "Honestly, you look a whole lot better like that."

I slugged him in the arm again.

"Ow! Okay fine. You must've fallen asleep while reading so you still had your school robes on. I figured it'd be difficult to sleep in so I just took it off for you."

Part of me thought that he was just being generous and sweet, while another wanted to smack him repeatedly. Maybe it was just because of my lack of sleep lately.

"Well, that doesn't give you the liberty to _undress_ me, Malfoy!"

Draco shook his head. "Ah, we're back to calling each other by surnames, yes? Very well then, Granger."

I huffed again in annoyance and slid off Draco's bed. I picked up my scattered shirt, skirt, and wrinkled robe and headed to the bathroom both of us shared.

I could almost feel Draco's admiring eyes watching me the whole way in my state of partial undress.

Figures.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I was having a relaxing slumber when I heard Hermione start screeching at me.

I wasn't really in the mood to listen to her screaming in my ear, so I just told her to shut it.

Being the stubborn Granger she is, she smacked me in the arm and demanded an answer.

If the roles were reversed, I guess I would be pretty surprised if I woke up in Granger's bed, but I'd save my energy and explode later. Why not appreciate warm and soft beds?

As I told Granger what she wanted to know, she only got madder.

"Well, that doesn't give you the liberty to _undress_ me, Malfoy!"

I shook my head. "Ah, we're back to calling each other by surnames, yes? Very well then, Granger."

She did this adorable huff (she was so cute when she was angry) that I grew to love and watched her jump off my bed. She was wearing her underclothes so she wasn't flashing anything, but I couldn't help but ogle at her.

I watched her until she disappeared into the bathroom we shared, and then I got back to my restful sleep.

"Hi Drakey!"

Oh crap. I'd recognize that annoying high-pitched voice anywhere.

"Come on, Blaise. If we walk faster maybe she'll get the hint and go bug someone else," I muttered, pushing through the crowds of people. Blaise followed.

"Please, Draco. Pansy's so thick she won't get the hint if you spray-paint _DRACO HATES PANSY _on her forehead." Blaise snorted.

"Drakey, wait for me!" Pansy squealed behind us as she walked faster.

Blaise looked disgusted as she threw her arms out as if wanting me to hug her or something. "Bloody hell," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "You want me to cast a Silencing Charm on her, Draco? I think her voice alone can kill me."

I stifled a laugh. It was true. Pansy probably had the most annoying voice ever. It was so high-pitched that me and Blaise joked that Professor Flitwick had competition. Now Pansy jumped on my back and also made me topple onto the ground. She squealed happily.

_God, she's heavy, _I thought, trying to pry her off my back. _Hermione's a hell lot more lighter than this._

I pushed Pansy away and she clapped her hands excitedly like some five-year-old girl who's had one too many Butterbeers. Blaise rolled his eyes again.

"Pansy, we broke up last year. I don't like you anymore okay!" I was going to spit that right at her face, but I decided to say it as nicely as possible because I didn't want to deal with any overly dramatic bawling— especially from Parkinson.

Pansy flipped her long, shiny blond hair over her shoulder. She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. "Oh, please, Drakey," she purred. "I know you can't hide your feelings about me, anymore. I decided we should get back together again!"

Blaise snickered. I glared at him. "Okay, first. _Quit calling me that! _Hell, the names my mother used to call me were a whole bloody better than yours! Second, I don't even know _why _I liked you. We will never be together."

Pansy pouted. Great. I could feel the sobbing coming on. Shoot me now.

I was about to grab Blaise and just walk away from the mess, until I spotted Hermione and Weasley talking together a few feet behind Pansy.

Hermione was laughing (I love that sound) at whatever Weasley was saying, and for some odd reason, I felt a wrench of jealousy somewhere inside of me.

_Come on, Draco, _I told myself. _It's nothing big or anything. I mean look at Hermione and look at Weasley. Hermione knows better, she knows she deserves better than a red-headed, long-nosed, hot tempered, arrogant little—_

"Draco?"

Pansy's inquisitive voice broke me from my thoughts. She looked at me curiously, scrunching up her nose.

"What?"

She squinted at me. "What are you looking at?"

I quickly shifted my gaze from Hermione to Pansy. "Nothing."

Pansy glanced over her shoulder and then narrowed her eyes. "Were you staring at the _mudblood_, Drakey? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Stop calling her that!" I snarled. I pushed Blaise forward and then stalked off. Great. Now Pansy knows I fancy Hermione.

World War III was about to begin.

* * *

** Hermione's POV**

"Ginny!" I hurried down the long tables in the Great Hall where Harry, Ron, and Ginny were eating breakfast.

"Oh hey, 'Mione," Ginny said, waving.

I sat down at my usual seat next to Ginny and smiled. "Hey Harry and Ron."

Ron, who was stuffing sausage in his mouth, spoke with his mouth full: "Gooh morfing, Harmifny."

"Geez, Ronald!" Ginny snapped at him. "Keep your bloody mouth closed when you're eating! That's why no girls like you."

Ron, narrowing his eyes, swallowed the rest of the sausage before speaking. "Um, Ginny, I think you might've forgotten that I actually have a _girlfriend,"_ he retorted back."

I cringed. Lavender Brown. Never liked the girl.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry just chuckled. "Anyways," she said. "What's up, Hermione?"

"Erm," I glanced at Harry and Ron waiting for me to say something. "Well, it's about…"

Ginny nodded understandingly. "Oh yeah, _that._"

"So I've sort of figured it out…"

Ginny's eyes widened. "He does?"

I nodded. "Definitely."

"That's wonderful! And did you…?"

"No, I don't know what to say."

"But you need to!"

"Excuse me," Harry said, looking confused.

"But what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron asked, looking at us.

"Girl talk," Ginny said, waving him away.

"No, Gin, I need to tell them."

Ginny sighed. "Yeah you're right. Ron keeping on bugging us about _our _business will get annoying soon. Even more annoying than it is already."

Ron glared at her. "I'm not—" he started to protest, but Harry nudged him in the ribs.

"What is it?" Harry asked me.

"Well…" Alright, here we go.

"I think I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**Please review! They motivate me to write more! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Spilled Liquids

Time for a Change

By Summer Lancaster

**Chapter Four: Spilled Liquids**

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

The next scene is rather disgusting.

Ron spit out the mashed potatoes he was eating, spraying it all over my Hogwarts uniform. His face was beet red.

"Ron!" I exclaimed. "Dear Merlin, when will you-"

"Did you just say when I think you just said?!" Ron interrupted, frantic.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Yes, Draco- you know him? Yes we-"

"You're in love with that ferret?!" Ron hissed, his freckled face still red. "Harry and I thought so, but we couldn't believe it, you being sensible and-"

"Wow," Ginny said, surprised. "I thought you two were too thick to realize it. Good job on your part."

"Ginny, not the time," I said, and then I glared harder at Ron. "By Merlin, Ron, why can't you act bloody mature for once? 'Ferret,' really? What are we, twelve?"

Ron then exploded, although not literally, but close enough to. He stood up and started screaming and rambling, starting to spew some nonsense about how I was brainwashed or some sort. I really couldn't tell _what_ he was saying exactly, since he began frothing at the mouth and speaking through some more mashed potatoes. Sometimes I wonder if that boy even knows English.

"I can't believe- what the bloody hell- I thought-Merlin's beard-what were you-" he sputtered, his face beet red.

"Ronald, can you please chew with your mouth closed?" I snapped at him.

This triggered another one of Ron's rages.

"CHEW WITH MY MOUTH CLOSED?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, HERMIONE? IS THIS REALLY THE TIME?" Ron yelled.

"Actually, Ron dearest," Ginny said, crossing her arms. "It really would help if you could at least _look _a little civilized."

Ron glared at his sister, who was smirking at him. "Fine! GANG UP ON ME! I DON'T NEED YOU GUYS ANYWAYS!"

Absolutely aggravated, Ron just picked up the rest of his food (naturally) and stomped away like the little three year old he is.

Ugh.

The rest of the students had quieted down while Ron had been raging, but after he'd left, they resumed eating and chattering, as if nothing had happened. It wasn't exactly anything out of the ordinary for Ron to have some spontaneous psychopathic mental breakdown anymore.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Harry nervously said, looking down.

"Harry, I'm glad _you_ took that well, unlike _some_ people," I said, rolling my eyes.

Harry shrugged. "I had my hunch, and Malfoy's changed for the better, so I suppose it isn't anything I should be worried about. Although don't expect me and Malfoy to be walking around wearing friendship bracelets and having tea parties or anything."

Ginny snorted. "Now _that _I would pay money to see."

"I'm glad at least that Ron didn't mention Draco's name during his little rage. I don't want anyone else to know. _That'd_ be horrid, especially if Draco found out." I searched for Draco, but he was no where to be seen.

Harry smiled, picking up his fork. "By the way 'Mione, I think Ron might've gotten some food on your shirt," he said, gesturing at my mashed potato covered shirt.

I took a napkin and tried to wipe it off, but of course, it didn't come off in the slightest. I sighed. "I'm going to murder Ron."

"Look 'Mione, you can't be surprised that Ron reacted that way," Harry said, defending one of his best friends like the kind soul he was. "He has always been ill-tempered and Malfoy isn't exactly one of his favorite people. Finding out that one of his best friends fancies his worst enemy is a little too much for Ron to take in. And," Harry lowered his voice. "Ron still has feelings for you. You've got to understand."

I scoffed. "Ron is sixteen, nearly an adult. He needs to be a little more mature, if I must say. I've moved on and me and Ron just won't work. Besides, he has Lavender. I don't think I'll be able to settle this fight with him."

"C'mon, 'Mione," Harry pleaded. "Ron will come around, I promise. Just let him cool down a bit and you'll see. You can't ruin your friendship over this."

"Harry's right," Ginny added. "I know my brother can be an idiot, but just let him calm down a little."

I sighed. "You guys are right. I'll see you later, though. I'm going to my dorm to change real quick." I knew I could've used a quick _Scourgify _on my shirt, but frankly, I wasn't in the mood for socializing.

We exchanged a quick goodbye as I headed back to my dorm, wondering where Draco had gone.

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

"Drakey, tell me it isn't true," Pansy purred into my ear. She was trying to climb onto my lap, and I was desperately trying to push her away.

"Dear Merlin, Pansy, not now," I hissed at her, poking at my food.

"Tell me you don't fancy that mudblood," Pansy persisted, putting her hands in a rather uncomfortable place of mine.

I slapped her hands away and glanced around nervously. The Great Hall was filled with friendly chattering, but I still couldn't risk anyone hearing. "I don't, okay? I never have," I lied, turning my attention back to eating.

Pansy pouted, not satisfied. "Drakey, what about-"

"Jesus, Pansy, leave 'Drakey' alone," Blaise said, snickering at her nickname for me. "Whatever you guys are talking about, it can wait. And whatever you guys are _doing,_ that can wait as well. I'm eating."

I slapped Pansy's hands away again, and she huffed. I was about to say something, when I heard Weasley start yelling.

I chuckled as his face grew red and he began screaming who-knows-what. It included Hermione as well, although she managed to look civilized and spit back insults in a rather sophisticated manner. Eventually, he just stomped right out of there, and talking went back to normal.

I was actually secretly glad there was trouble in paradise. Hermione and Weasley weren't exactly a pair that I shipped, to be honest, and I was tempted to throw a party when they publicly announced they weren't an item anymore.

Pansy began trying to feel me up again, and I just ignored her, starting a conversation with Blaise about Quidditch,

I felt something cold splash against the front of my shirt and I immediately looked at Pansy, who looked at me smugly. She had a glass of water in her hand, although now it was empty.

"Pansy, what the hell?" I jumped up.

Pansy pouted again. "You were ignoring me, so I had to-"

"Whatever," I growled. "See you later."

I walked out of there quickly, back to the comfort of my Pansy-less Head dorm.

* * *

So sorry for this being so short! I need some reviews though, so please leave some :)

Draco and Hermione are going to see each other in the dorms- what will happen?

**UPDATING WHEN I GET 20 REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 5: Almost a Kiss

Time for a Change

By Summer Lancaster

**Chapter Five: Almost a Kiss**

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

I silently cursed Ron into oblivion as I stomped up the stairs to get up to the Head dorm.

What was I thinking when I though I was in love with that obnoxious, immature, bad-tempered blabbering idiot?

It wasn't that I suddenly started disliking him now- it had gone on for a couple of months now, and that boy was unbearable.

_And he's got some nerve trying to tell me who and who not to like!_ I thought angrily.

I approached the large portrait and barked out the password: "Troll's buttocks!"

Honestly, I think the passwords are getting more and more graphic over the years.

When the portrait swung open, I quickly marched inside and threw my bags into my room. I went into the loo me and Draco shared, cringing in disgust when I saw the food that Ron had spit on my uniform.

"Idiot," I mumbled to myself as I whipped off my shirt and changed into a new one. I decided then that I wouldn't go back to classes, since being Head Girl and everything allowed me to skip classes and "work on Head duties."

Sighing blissfully at the thought of not seeing Ron again (he was not exactly my favorite person at the moment), I headed to my room and changed into my soft pyjama pants and loose T-shirt.

To top off my relaxing day from school, I decided to make myself a nice cup of coffee. I opened the door to my room, clad in my comfy clothes, and started walking toward the kitchen in the common room, humming to myself.

_Finally some time to myself,_ I thought, smiling.

Little did I know that I wasn't alone.

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

I made my way out of the Great Hall, looking forward for some time alone.

Of course, with my luck, Pansy began chasing after me.

"_Drakey!"_ I heard her call after me. She was panting, and was struggling to run in her heels.

I stopped and whipped around. "Go away, Pansy," I growled at her.

Pansy slowed to a stop near me, pouting. God, I'd like to smack that annoying little pout of hers off her face. Her eyes held fake tears in them as she whined:

"Why are you running away from me, Drakey? Why are you running away from our _love_?"

She did not just say that.

I took a deep breath and looked right into her eyes. "Look Pansy, I don't love you, okay? Please go pester someone else."

Pansy looked horrified. She brought a hand to her mouth. "_Pester?_ You think my acts of _affection_ is pestering? How dare you, Draco... erm, what's your middle name?"

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. I was going to go insane. "Abraxus."

"How dare you, Draco Abraxus Malfoy! We are over!" Pansy huffed, turning around swiftly. "Don't even think about chasing after me or trying to make our relationship happen BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY WE ARE NOT MEANT TO BE!"

With that, she started to leave, and I was thanking Merlin that I wouldn't have to hear that annoying squeaking noise that was Pansy's voice.

Pansy stopped abruptly, obviously waiting for something. She turned around to face me again, flustered.

"Well?" she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

I considered leaving at that point, but I knew she would only just stalk me some more and scream at me until my ears bled. "What?" I asked exasperatedly.

Pansy looked hurt then, but I reckon it was all part of her act. A tear slid down her cheek as she walked closer to me. I tried not to flinch.

"Drakey?" she said, sniffling. "It's okay, you don't have to hide it. I know."

"Jesus, Pansy, what the bloody hell are you talking about? I don't have all day to listen to-"

Pansy burst into tears, and I prayed to Salazar there was no one nearby.

"I KNEW WE COULDN'T STAY APART!" she cried out, running into me. "I FORGIVE YOU, DRAKEY! I LOVE YOU! LET'S NEVER FIGHT AGAIN!"

_Dear Salazar,_ I thought, prying Pansy off me. Now my shirt was even more wet from her tears and snot. Talk about disgusting.

"Listen Pansy," I sighed, losing my patience at a very quick rate. I needed to make her think that I was sincerely sorry while subtly escaping from her so I could tend to my internally bleeding ears and the snot that was soaking through my shirt. "I, erm, need some space to, um, think about my actions that were very wrong and erm-"

"What a gentleman!" Pansy squealed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I always knew you were the one for me, Drakey! I'll see you later, honey bunches!"

"Jesus Christ, Pansy, don't call me that," I hissed, cringing. Honey bunches? Blaise will never let me live that down if he heard that._  
_

"Okay, Drakey poo! You're so adorable!" She then leaned in for a kiss, but I quickly avoided her incoming lips.

"Erm, later, okay Pansy?" I needed to get out of here fast.

Pansy nodded, brightening. "Of course! We can have our make-up kiss and cuddling _after_ you think about your actions and how you should _properly _treat your girlfriend!"

"Uh, yeah, I'll just be going." I turned away then, praying that she would leave. If she didn't, I might have to break my morals and give her a nice punch in her pug face.

"Okay! See you Drakey poo!"

_Drakey poo?_ Shoot me now.

* * *

"Troll's buttocks!" I snapped at the portrait, furious at one particularly promiscuous blonde.

I stormed inside the Head common room, throwing my bags into a corner and ripping my soiled shirt over my head. I was muttering to myself, cursing Pansy over and over again in my mind.

_"Scourgify!"_ I muttered, whipping my wand out and pointing it at my shirt. The mess immediately disappeared.

I turned then, and came face-to-face with the one and only Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

I let out a soft gasp as I saw Draco shirtless. He had nice packed muscle from his hard Quidditch practice and his was pale white skin was like _marble_- it was flawless.

He was flawless.

_Snap out of it Hermione!_ I thought to myself frantically. _Stop _swooning_ like some stupid, lovestruck giggly girl that doesn't have her hormones in check! You're better than that!_

But even then, I was sucked in by his beautiful, silvery-blue eyes that were deeply trained on mine. It was silence between Draco and I, as if we were both hypnotized by each other's presence. We kept on staring at each other, not a word being said, until I, of course, broke the amiable silence due to my clumsiness.

I tripped forward then (don't ask how) right into Draco's warm, ready arms. I let out a soft _oof_ as my head bumped into his bare chest.

We were wrapped up in a hug now, his arms secured around my body. I glanced up into his eyes again, nervously smiling, and once again, we were both mesmerized.

His silvery orbs melting into my chocolate ones, as our faces grew closer. It was like it was in slow motion, us coming up to kiss. I knew then the feeling was mutual in between us, that he felt the same pull towards me as I did to him.

He was leaning even closer to me now, and I panicked.

It wasn't as if this was going to be my first kiss. I've had my share of kisses with Ron (ew) but I never really felt anything. Now I knew kissing Draco would be a whole new experience, and I couldn't take it.

"Uh, um, I, uh, have to go," I stammered, breaking free of his warm embrace and running blindly into my room. I didn't look back to meet Draco's stare as I locked the door quickly with a quick _Defigo _and collapsed onto my bed.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but hope you liked it! The next chapter is called "Naked" ;)**

**UPDATING WHEN I GET 35 REVIEWS!**


End file.
